


i'm in love with my future

by Moonrocks_and_Stardust



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Divination, Foretelling the future, Gen, M/M, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrocks_and_Stardust/pseuds/Moonrocks_and_Stardust
Summary: Foresight wasn't one of Rasmodius' natural skills.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	i'm in love with my future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



Foresight wasn't one of Rasmodius' natural skills. If it had been, his marriage would have gone very differently. However, a wizard of his caliber could not afford to let a skill like foresight elude him. He dedicated hours each week to divining the future and refining his skill with the art.

His visions were often muddy and vague, but Rasmodius persevered. The occasional glimpses of the future that were clearer not only gave him hope for Pelican Town, but hope for himself.

He was not destined to live his life alone.

Years from now, a young farmer would grace Stardew Valley with his presence. He would work hard and bring life back to the farmland that had lost a caretaker. He would charm the Junimos and help restore areas of the valley that had been neglected. He would take the time to make friends and encourage dreams.

He would also fall in love.

Rasmodius saw how the farmer would visit his tower. It was short visits at first. He dropped by to say hello and mention his progress with the forest spirits. Those visits started to lengthen as he managed to convince Rasmodius to speak of his research. Eventually, those visits turned into something more.

Rasmodius saw himself falling into bed with the young farmer, kissing him with a fervor he thought he had lost in the divorce. He saw himself taking time from his research to spend time with his young beau on a farm that was bursting with life and gentle happiness.

It was only a possibility. The future wasn't set in stone. It was possible the farmer would never come to Stardew Valley. It was possible that he would, but he would fall in love with one of the younger men that lived in the town. However, he couldn't help but hope that this particular vision of the future bore fruit.


End file.
